Swords and Sandals II: Emperor's Reign
Gameplay You are a Gladiator who used to be a prisoner. You take your revenge by killing everyone. You proof yourself by fighting arena champions, buying armor/weapons, and rising to the top. Plot You start out as a prisoner, long forgotten. But, guards arrive, and tell you that you have all been paired off with another prisoner in a battle to the death, and you recieve a rusty knife. The winner becomes a gladiator. After you defeat the prisoner, your days as a gladiator begin. You fight through multiple tournaments throughout your career. In the final tournament, you fight Emperor Antares. When you defeat him, you win the game, with your character presumably becoming the new emperor. Strategy and Tactics Charisma:Make your amount of popularity higher, you get cheaper prices in the shop and your screming in combat hurts more, you also amuse the crowd more. Agility:Make your speed better, you unlock bows and swords. Strenght:You get stronger and unlock axes and bashing weapons. Attack: you hit with your attack more often. Defend:The enemy will hit you less and you will be able to block more hits. Magicka: You unlock spells and potions. Stamina:You get better stamina, need to rest less in combat Bugs Some minor bugs existed. One of the worst bug is the , glitch, except you don't change your name the bug will dissapear. If you have very high agility your character turns solid black. Trivia *A Major cheat, type: .., in the name section. You will start of with a gladiator with high stats and equipement.(Doesn't work in full version) Weapons in the game here is a list of weapons in the game (the first weapon you get is the rusty dagger. it does barely any damage and is given to you for no charge. you can not enchant it) swords- slashing weapons such as swords are truly the weapon of the gentleman. *requires at least 1 agility to use* all these weapons are uneffected statistics these stats may vary depending on your skill points Dagger 3-9 slashing damage requires at least 3 agility cost 1285 gold Shortsword 4-16 slashing damage requires at least 6 agility cost 2270 gold Dirk 5-25 slashing damage requires at least 9 agility cost 3535 gold Gladius 6-36 slashing damage requires at least 12 agility cost 5078 gold Bastard Sword 9-81 slashing damage requires at least 21 agility cost 11383 gold Longsword 10-100 slashing damage requires at least 24 agility cost 14042 Broadsword 7-49 slashing damage requires at least 15 agility cost 6901 gold Claymore 8-64 slashing damage requires at least 18 agility cost 9002 Knight Sword 12-144 slashing damage requires at least 27 agility cost 20198 gold Silver Longsword 14-196 slashing damage requires at least 30 agility cost 27470 gold Heartblade 16-256 slashig damage requires at least 33 agility cost 35858 gold Crystal Sword 18-324 slashing damage requires at least 36 agility cost 45362 gold Rapier 19-361 slashling damage requires at least 39 agility cost 50533 gold Cutlass 20-400 slashing damage requires at least 42 agility cost 55982 gold Scimitar 21-441 slashing damage requires at least 45 agility cost 61711 gold Raj Scimitar 22-484 slashing damage requires at least 48 agility cost 67718 gold Katana 23-529 slashing damage requires at least 51 agility cost 74005 gold Ancestor Katana 24-576 slashing damage requires at least 54 agility cost 80570 gold Kensai Spirit 25-625 requires at least 57 agility cost 87415 gold Daikatana 26-676 slashing damage requires at least 60 agility cost 94538 gold Axes- Hacking weapons such as axes are great slicing limbs or chopping firewood. *requires at least 1 strength to use* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Cleaver 4-16 hacking damage requires at least 3 strength cost 2274 gold Hand axe 5-20 hacking damage requires at least 6 strength cost 2841 gold Bronze axe 6-24 hacking damage requires at least 9 strength cost 3408 gold Hatchet 8-32 hacking damage requires at least 12 strength cost 4542 gold Warrior axe 10-40 hacking damage requires at least 15 strength cost 5676 gold Berserker axe 15-60 hacking damage requires at least 18 strength cost 8511 gold Greensteel axe 18-72 hacking damage requires at least 21 strength cost 10212 gold Madman's cleaver 20-80 hacking damage requires at least 24 strength cost 11346 gold Greataxe 25-100 hacking damage requires at least 27 strength cost 14181 gold Blacksteel battleaxe 40-160 hacking damage requires 36 strength cost 22686 gold Steel battleaxe 35-140 hacking damage requires at least 33 strength cost 19851 gold Ogre battleaxe 45-180 hacking damage requires at least 39 strength cost 25521 gold Iron greataxe 30-120 hacking damage requires at least 30 strength cost 17016 gold Ramhead sickle 60-240 hacking damage requires at least 45 strength cost 34026 gold Reaper scythe 110-440 hacking damage requires at least 60 strength cost 62376 gold Hunter spear 50-200 hacking damage requires at least 42 strength cost 28356 gold Halberd 70-280 hacking damage requires at least 48 strength cost 39696 gold Awl Pike 80-320 hacking damage requires at least 51 strength cost 45366 gold Poleax 90-360 hacking damage requires at least 54 strength cost 51036 gold Pilum 100-400 hacking damage requires at least 57 strength cost 56706 gold Clubs-bashing weapons such as clubs and mallets are the choice of thugs everywhere *requires at least 1 strength to use* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Blackjack 4-12 bashing damage requires at least 3 strength cost 1714 gold Hammer 5-15 bashing damage requires at least 6 strength cost 2142 gold Knuckle Duster 8-24 bashing damage requires at least 9 strength cost 3424 Wooden club 10-30 bashing damage requires at least 12 strength cost 4279 gold Iron Mace 15-45 bashing damage requires at least 15 strength cost 6417 gold Steel Mace 20-60 bashing damage requires at least 18 strength cost 8554 gold Spiked Mace 25-75 bashing damage requires at least 21 strength cost 10692 gold Warhammer 30-90 bashing damage requires at least 24 strength cost 12829 gold Sledgehammer 60-180 bashing damage requires at least 39 strength cost 25654 gold Morning Star 35-105 bashing damage requires at least 27 strength cost 14967 gold Studded Mace 40-120 bashing damage requires at least 30 strength cost 17104 gold Maul 45-135 bashing damage requires at least 33 strength cost 19242 gold Spiked Maul 50-150 bashing damage requires at least 36 strength cost 21379 gold Claw Hammer 70-210 bashing damage requires at least 42 strength cost 29929 gold Imperial Warhammer 90-270 bashing damage requires at least 48 strength cost 38479 gold Heavy Mallet 80-250 bashing damage requires at least 45 strength cost 35599 gold Bonecrusher Cudgel 30-100 bashing damage requires at least 51 strength cost 5089 gold Quake Staff 120-360 bashing damage requires at least 54 strength cost 51304 gold Dual Maul 160-480 bashing damage requires at least 60 strength cost 68404 gold Ranged Weapons-ranged weapons require high agility to use but are very powerful (at a distance) you can't wield a shield and a ranged weapon at the same time. you only get limited ammo for it ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Iron Slingshot 5-25 ranged damage requires at least 6 agility cost 1771 gold Oak Slingshot 6-36 ranged damage requires at least 9 agility cost 2542 gold Shuriken 7-49 ranged damge requires at least 12 agility cost 3454 gold Yew Bow 8-64 ranged damage requires at least 15 agility cost 4504 gold Hunter's Bow 9-81 ranged damage requires at least 18 agility cost 5695 gold Tracker's Bow 10-100 damage requires at least 21 agility cost 7024 gold Oak Longbow 11-121 ranged damage requires at least 24 agility cost 8494 gold Steel Longbow 12-144 ranged damage requires at least 27 agility cost 10102 gold Reinforced Longbow 13-169 ranged damage requires at least 30 agility cost 11851 gold Crabclaw Bow 14-196 ranged damage requires at least 33 agility cost 13738 gold Batwing Bow 15-225 ranged damage requires at least 36 agiltity cost 15766 gold Kraken Bow 16-256 ranged damage requires at least 39 agitilty cost 17932 gold Wyvern Bow 17-289 ranged damage requires at least 42 agility cost 20239 gold Seer's Bow 18-324 ranged damage requires at least 45 agility cost 22684 gold Knight Crossbow 21-441 ranged damage requires at least 54 agility cost 30859 gold Falcon Crossbow 22-484 ranged damage requires at least 57 agility cost 33862 gold Doombolt Crossbow requires at least least 60 agility cost 37006 gold overall there is- 20 swords,20 axes,18 clubs, and 19 bows. That is a total of 67 weapons ! There is also 8 weapons the arena champions use that are unobtainable to the player NOTE:( i was unable to get the statistics for 2 bows. this is most likely a glitch. if anybody can find the last 2 bows before the 3 crossbows please do fill in for me) Armours- armor is essential for life but is very expensive. You can buy them at the golden shield armoury. lad. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Helmets- helmets protect you against critical hit damage, as well as contributing to your overall defence Peasent helmet 3 % critical hit protection more to be edited on september 22nd 2013 Category:Games Category:Swords and Sandals 2